At present, fingerprint identification technology has become a standard configuration of mainstream terminal devices (such as smart phones, tablet PCs, or the like). When the fingerprint identification technology is used in unlocking, waking up, and other functions of the terminal device, this process can be achieved as follows. A fingerprint image entered by a current user is acquired, and then the fingerprint image is processed preliminarily to make it clearer. Thereafter, feature points of the processed fingerprint image are compared with feature points of fingerprint templates stored in the terminal device. A system can be unlocked when the processed fingerprint image matches the fingerprint template. Time from acquiring the fingerprint image to unlocking the system is generally called unlocking time.
The length of the unlocking time has become one aspect of competition of various manufacturers. How to optimize the unlocking time of the terminal device has become a technical problem to be solved in the field.